Secrets
by rainingWolf
Summary: There was a reason why Dick never told Babs about the plan. It wasn't because she was going to stop him from executing this dangerously flawed plan. No. It wasn't something as simple as that; It was because she would let him go through with the plan, even encourage him. And that's something he can't take. / Slight DickBabs. Features Wally, Artemis, Kaldu'r.


_All secrets are deep. All secrets become dark. That's the nature of secrets._  
_-Cory Doctorow_

* * *

It was a testament to how well he was trained and how hard he had pushed himself to not reveal even a hint of weakness to anybody. Therefore, when she emerged from the shadows of the warehouse, her footsteps barely making a sound, he had already steeled himself for what was to come. After all, there was a reason he never wanted her to know about the plan even though they tell each other everything and nothing was kept secret _until now. _

And that's why he felt his heart breaking with every step she made walking closer to him. There had been another secret meeting with Kaldur and Artemis- the latter who was now under the disguise of Tigress. Wally had been grimly listening and inputting advice where he saw fit, holding hands with his girlfriend, when he stopped talking and tilted his head to one side as if he heard something amiss; Artemis had already jerked backwards, body moving into a combat position at the sight of someone stepping into the light. Kaldur, on the other hand, had melted back into the shadows, his sword a silent testament at his side.  
And he… he did nothing because her presence was not a surprise to him. He knew that she had been waiting, biding her time on the rooftop for a good few hours before they had even arrived at the warehouse; his cameras had shown that she didn't care if she was seen. So when she came to a stop in front of them, all he did was give a weary sigh even as Wally gave a start, Artemis half gasped, and Kaldur's form rippled for a split second as if he was unsure as to what to do with the appearance of someone who he knew only from stories, legacy, and reputation.

Kaldur's whisper seemed to echo throughout the now silent room, voicing the confusion that Wally and Artemis must be having. "Is that… Batgirl?"

Of course it was her. Who else could it be? Who else could pull off the mournful look Batgirl gets in her eyes whenever his actions and reasons for them are as dark and just as their mentor?

"It's me," was the soft whisper back and her eyes seemed to grow even more world weary at her next words. "I know. M'Gann came to me the other night. She told me what she saw in Kaldu'r's mind."

And when Wally, Artemis, and Kaldu'r shared looks completed with raised eyebrows – and in Wally's case, a dropped jaw completed with flailing arms – all Dick Grayson, Batman's protégée aka Nightwing, could think of was that he should've known. He should have known that she would find out eventually but he had been staving off the possibility that the inevitability would happen.

Now, everything was catching up to him as Babs pinned him with her heavy stare. And all he could do in response was to give a drawl out sigh of his own and wait for her to speak again.

"Did you think you could've kept me out of this?"

The trio had quieted down behind him, aware of the tension that lurked beneath the calm façade both Batgirl and Nightwing were so adept at excluding, waiting for some kind of clue as to what to do. Babs stepped closer towards them, eyes sweeping around in her ever observant stance, when she was stopped by Dick's low baritone voice.

"You would've stopped me."

There was a beat of silence before Batgirl answered in the same sad tone. "No. You know I wouldn't."

And that was it. At the core of it, Dick knew that if Babs knew the plan, she wouldn't stop him from executing such a faulty dangerous plan. It's because no matter what, they treasured what Batman had valued ; it's why Bruce decided to take them under his wings. They all have this thing inside of them they need to do. Not _want _to do. But a burning _need._

Dick knew this and deliberately didn't include Babs in the plan because as much as she loves him and he loves her, they will not let personal feelings get in between what they have to do. If they have to sacrifice hundreds and thousands to save millions and billions, they will each fight each other to the death if that's what it takes to save lives.

Because they love the world far too much for their own good, this was where they stand. And as Batgirl reached across and tucked her hand neatly into his like it was always meant to be, he mourned for the illusion where they could've been happy together.

Where they both did not have to shove their whole being into the darkness that is called justice.

* * *

- A dark twist to if Barbara had found out about the plan and her reaction to it.

- Reviews would be much appreciated. Especially if you think I'm characterizing Babs and Dick wrong.

- Thanks for reading!


End file.
